For The Sake of Kate
by maribow
Summary: Niko reflects on his relationship with Kate, and is inspired by her to tell his daughter his story.


Nikko Bellic sat in his tiny Broker apartment. The one that he had first lived in with Roman when he came to America. Sitting in this apartment brought back so many memories for Nikko. Most unpleasant. He thought of all the events that had taken place when he first arrived here. Getting Roman out of trouble constantly, fighting off loan sharks for him, Michelle, Dmitri, he could go on and on in his mind all day. But Nikko always thinks of one single pleasant memory.

"_Kate."_

He thought of Kate daily. Hourly. Every minute. Nikko had been through so much in this life. He'd seen it all. In his mind, there was no such thing as a good person. No one was pure, no one was unselfish. He had lost all faith in people. But Kate changed all that. She was good. She was pure. And she was the most unselfish person he'd ever known. Kate was his key to happiness.

He remembered the day he met Kate. He remembered it fondly. She was so beautiful. And she didn't even have to try. Her brown locks pulled back, She wore no makeup. Just naturally gorgeous.

But those memories are all they'll ever be. Memories. Nothing more. Kate's gone. The thing that he loved 2nd most in the world. The 1st is his daughter, Kate.

Soon after the shooting of Kate, Nikko fell into a depression far greater than he'd ever been in before. Roman was worried, and told him he should look into dating. Nikko turned down Roman's suggestions to online date for months. He finally decided after a year of sulking around he would try it.

He met a girl, Carmen. They went on a few dates, mostly just out to Burger Shot, or to the Comedy club. He didn't really care for her much. She was too superficial and a big time gold digger. She didn't like him much either. He wouldn't buy her all the nice, expensive things she wanted. The thing that kept them together was the sex. The sex was great, and they both loved it. Nikko almost hated her as a person, but in bed, she could do no wrong.

They kept going out on dates, and after every date he was always invited into her apartment. And every time he was invited it, was another night of "fun" for the two. But Nikko would never forget the next date they went on. The most interesting date they would ever have.

"Hi Carmen." Said Nikko as Carmen stepped into the car.

"Hey, Nikko.. We need to talk about some things," she said awkwardly.

"Okay, what about?"

"I was late."

"What?"

"Late.. You know, my period was late.."

"Ohh.. Umm... Yeah?"

"Yeah," Carmen repeated annoyed, "I went to the drug store and bought a pregnancy test."

"You.. You did, huh? Umm. Well.. Are you?" Nikko asked nervously.

"Am I what?" She snapped in her bitchy tone that drove Nikko crazy.

"Are you pregnant, Carmen? What else would I be fucking talking about?"

"Fuck you, Nikko! You ain't the one who's gotta carry around this damn kid for the next 8 months!"

"So.. You are.. Pregnant..?"

"Fuck! Yes, Nikko! I'm fucking pregnant!"

"And you know that it's my child."

"Fuck you!" She said and slapped Nikko across the face.

"Don't act like that Carmen! I know you fuck other guys! I don't even give a damn, I just want to know if the child is mine or not!"

"It is." She said, getting out of the car and slamming the door.

Nikko just drove home, in complete shock. He didn't know how to be a father. He couldn't even take care of himself.

_4 years later.._

"Daddy! Daddy!" a little voice called.

"Coming!" Nikko called and went into her room to see what she wanted.

"Daddy, look what I found!"

His daughter held up a photo of his love, Kate. The photo he thought he had lost, but it must have fallen out of his pocket while he was tucking Kate in to bed.

"Who is she daddy? Is it mommy?"

Kate had never met her mother. Carmen ran away with some older rich guy a week after she had Kate. She told Nikko that she couldn't take care of a child, and that he has all rights to her.

"No, darling. This isn't your mother." He stated sadly.  
>"Who is she then, daddy?"<p>

"Kate."

"That's not me, daddy! I'm Kate!" Nikko smiled,

"This is Kate, the lady I named you after."

"Ohh. She's pretty. Why isn't she my mommy?" Kate asked sweetly. Nikko chuckled a little,

"She died before you were born, before I met your mommy."

"Ohh." Kate said sadly. Nikko pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, daddy. So who was Kate?"

"Kate was a very special lady."

"More special than mommy?" Nikko sighed and looked at her.

"Kate, I'm going to tell you a story." Nikko said as he tucked his daughter into bed and laid down beside her. He was going to tell his daughter the story of his life. Before he met her mother. He was going to tell her everything from the time he came to America, to when Kate was shot at her uncle Roman's wedding. He hadn't planned on telling her. He didn't want her to ever think badly of him. But for Kate's sake, he'll tell his daughter the truth. And be the best father he can be to little Kate. Because Kate taught him how to be a good person. Kate taught him how to love. And now he knows. If he had never met Kate, he wouldn't know how to be a father to little Kate.

"Hold on one sec, honey. I'll be right back." Nikko said as he got up and walked into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water, and looked out the window. He leaned against the counter, looking up at the stars in the sky. "Thank you, Kate. I love you." He wiped a single tear from his cheek and returned to little Kate's room.

"Hi daddy. Welcome back!"

"Hey, honey. Okay, so when I first came to America..."

_**THE END**_


End file.
